


pumpkin spice

by kadomatsu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dirkjakeweek, dirkjakeweek day 2, lowkey jane/roxy, this is just v cute i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadomatsu/pseuds/kadomatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for dirkjake week, day 2; Prompt was First Encounters.</p>
<p>Roxy convinces Jake to go out with her to the finest coffee joint in town. He is not disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pumpkin spice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for all of you dirkjake shippers and participants of dirkjake week!
> 
> Special shout out to  Lavender_Siren  for kicking my ass into gear and making me actually write stuff for a change!

You weren’t usually the sort to frequent coffee shops and whatnot, having no particular preference for coffee, and should a craving strike you, you much preferred to brew your own coffee from the comfort of your own home. Still, you find yourself being roped into a coffee date with your best and truest friend, Roxy.

 

TG: cmon jakey itll be fin!  
TG: *fun  
GT: I don’t know Roxy. It’s just coffee.  
GT: ...Right?  
TG: only hte finest coffee in all the land ;)  
GT: Is it really that good?  
TG: yes!  
TG: and you need to get out more anyways  
TG: besides we havent hung out in 4ever  
GT: I just saw you yesterday!  
GT: But I suppose getting a hot beverage together wouldn’t be so bad, what with this chill! And the place does sound nice...  
TG: great lets meet up at noon tomorrowe  
TG: wear somethin nice ;) 

tipsyGnostalgic[TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

 

You aren’t really sure why Roxy is so adamant about meeting up at this coffee shop in particular, since as far as you know, coffee has never been her drink of choice. However, you trust her judgment, and really how bad could it be? Either way, you’ll be spending time with a great gal. Besides, it really has been quite awhile since either of you have hung out anywhere outside of your respective apartments. It would be nice to change it up a bit!

 

***

 

You end up busting out to the coffee shop since your car is currently out of commission, the blasted old thing. Even though it would have been a lot faster to drive, you don’t really mind the bus ride too much. Most of the people sharing it with you are likely on their lunchbreak, so are therefore engrossed by their phones and newspapers and such. The ride is fairly quiet, and you take the time to enjoy the scenery around you. When you drive, you're usually too busy focusing on the road and the cars surrounding you to pay any attention to the beautiful city that you live in, so you relish the freedom to do so now.

When your stop finally comes up, you thank the bus driver with a friendly grin and get off. You have to walk a block or so to reach your destination, but the cool weather is nice and you enjoy stretching your legs for a bit. Now that your classes at college have picked up, you haven’t been able to enjoy the outdoors nearly as much as you’d like. Not to mention that the weather is steadily growing colder, and soon snow will start to fall, and though you don’t mind the cooler weather, you don’t really like the snow. The sensation of melted snow in your shoes is incredibly unpleasant.

You can see Roxy’s small pink car parked off to the side as you approach a small building proclaiming it to be Crocker’s Lil’ Coffee House, all in gold lettering. Not seeing her anywhere outside, you make the logical deduction that she is inside and enter the coffee shop, a little bell announcing your presence as you do.

Roxy is easy to spot, what with her vibrant presence and her characteristic giggles as she chats with a gal behind the counter. She doesn’t notice you when you come in, but someone else does.

“Welcome,” a smooth voice greets you, almost startling you because you hadn’t seen him approach you. “What can we get for ya’ today?”

“I, um,” You are completely taken off guard by the man standing before you, and can’t seem to will yourself to look away from him. He stands a few inches taller than you, clearly well built though he doesn’t have a bulky frame like you. His hair is the lightest blond that you’ve ever seen, almost silver in color. He has it styled in an odd spiky fashion, though it suits him; it adds to the already existing sharpness of his features. Covering his eyes are the strangest sunglasses that you have ever seen, as they are in the shape of triangles.

He strikes a very handsome figure, despite his most peculiar choice in eye wear. Aaand he’s raising one brow over said eye wear, waiting for your response. You nervously chuckle before you can stop yourself, a blush rising to your face. “Ah ha, I’m not sure what’s good here,” you finally respond, subconsciously bringing a hand up to rub at the back of your head nervously.

His lip quirks up at the corner, and even though you can’t see through his sunglasses, you can tell that he looks you over. “Well, in that case I could recommend some things if you like?”

“That’d be swell, thank you. Only I can’t have anything with peanuts in it. Allergy.” You explain, slightly sheepish.

He nods seriously, though that small quirk of his lip grows wider, into something that could almost be called a full smile. “Shouldn’t be a problem. Name’s Dirk, by the way.”

“Jake, Jake English,” you respond automatically.

“So, Jake,” he says, and you really like the way that your name sounds with his drawl, and you feel very silly for feeling this way about someone you don’t even know, but you can’t seem to help yourself. “We’ve got a variety of tea’s, all very good. Hot chocolate is always pretty good this time of year, and you can get it with or without marshmallows and cream.” As he speaks, he gestures up at the menu board and you nod along, carefully considering his suggestions.

“And then there’s my personal favorite, the pumpkin spice latte. We only sell it around this time of year, so it’s pretty special.” As he speaks, you realize that he’s looking at you again, and once again your eyes are drawn back to him.

“That sounds good, I think I’ll have that one.” You find yourself saying.

“Good choice. I’ll go get that ready for you,” he says but neither of you move.

You’re about to say something to him when suddenly there are a pair of arms wrapping around your waist and a very different blonde is in front of you. “Jakey! I didn’t see you come in!”

“Oh, hello there Roxy!” You find yourself laughing lightly at her exuberance. You hug her back, but she’s soon pulling away to face Dirk.

“Dirk this is my friend Jake,” she says with a wide grin, nudging you with her elbow. “But obvs you guys already met.”

“Yeah I was just showing him the menu,” Dirk responds with a slight nod of his head. “You already order?” he asks.

“Oh yeah, Jane got it for me,” Roxy gestures over her shoulder to where she has presumably left her drink, and Dirk nods once again.

“Alright then, I’m gonna get your drink made, Jake, and you guys let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do,” Roxy salutes. You both watch for a moment as he turns to walk away, Roxy standing besides you. Once he’s through the door, Roxy sighs. “Told you this place was awesome.”

“I’ll say,” you agree absent mindedly, missing the playful grin Roxy shoots your way.

“C’mon Jake, I’ve got a table for us with a great view.” she winds her arm through yours and pulls you towards a booth near the front counter. You and Roxy idly chat as you wait for your drink to be made, but you can tell that something else is holding her attention.

It only takes a quick glance towards the front counter to determine what has her so distracted.It’s the gal that she had been talking to earlier. She’s short and plump, with close shorn hair and eyes so blue that they look antifreeze, even from the distance that you’re at. When Roxy catches you staring she smiles shyly, and you grin back, waggling your brows at her. “Best coffee shop around, huh?”

Your drink is soon delivered to you by Dirk after that, and though you sense that he wants to stay and chat, he has to rush back off to the kitchens to prepare for the afternoon rush. “Let me know what you think,” is all he says, and you think that he meets your eyes through his shades.

Before you can take a sip of your drink, you notice orange writing scrawled across the upper half of your cup. “It was nice meeting you Jake, feel free to hit me up sometime.” Following that is his phone number and a chumhandle, “timaeusTestified”.

This time it’s you smiling shyly while Roxy waggles her brows at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'd love it if you left a comment telling me what you thought! Hope you enjoyed the fic ^u^


End file.
